Cantarella
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: AU / —Sayangnya, di dunia ini tak ada sihir yang mampu memutarbalikan waktu dan fakta. Pemuda itu menatap sendu botol kaca di tangannya yang telah kosong, cantarella. Ia tak tahu bahwa ia juga manusia biasa, yang dapat jatuh cinta seperti seorang pemuda di dunia pada umumnya.


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Cantarella**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans,inspired from a song;_**Cantarella**_

_The Cover is not mine! Credit to the owner_

"Sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran yang profesional, ia tidak dapat membiarkan hatinya mencintai seseorang."

**Warning! AU, Out Of Character, Typo(s), and many more**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan cepat, sepatunya mengetuk lantai keramik yang dingin, menciptakan simfoni untuk mengisi keheningan. Ia menarik jubahnya yang menyapu lantai dan mengibaskannya setelah ia berhenti di depan pintu ganda yang merupakan destinasinya.

Sting Eucliffe memastikan penampilannya untuk terakhir kalinya dan memasang sebuah topeng berwarna gelap yang hanya menutupi area matanya, menampilkan setengah dari wajah tampannya. Ia kemudian menghela napas pelan sebelum membuka pintu ganda tersebut.

Seluruh mata lalu segera tertuju ke arahnya, Sting memaki dalam desah napasnya. Ia benci menjadi pusat perhatian, beberapa detik kemudian, berpasang-pasang mata itu kemudian kembali ke kegiatan mereka semula. Sting hanya dapat menaikan alis, namun memutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Mata biru Sting menjelajahi ruangan tersebut, ruangan itu luas, dengan meja panjang yang di tata di sudut ruangan untuk menjamu para tamu yang datang, musik pelan mengalun dari sudut yang satunya, dan di sisi ruangan itu, para pasangan sedang berdansa dengan mesranya. Jendela-jendela besar yang tersebar di setiap dinding menampilkan lazuardi yang gelap dengan taburan bintang-bintangnya, tirai merahnya dibiarkan tersangkut di sisi jendela tersebut, memberikan kesan elegan.

Aura khas bangsawan yang berkuasa berada di udara, Sting melempar senyum yang miring ke kiri—setengah mengejek. Sting benci ini, benci orang-orang yang saling berpesta dan menebar emas ke sana dan kemari untuk pamer diri tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang tak seberuntung mereka.

Tetapi apa yang ingin dirasa? Ia memiliki pekerjaan di sini, dan ia tak bisa menolak. Toh, seluruh biaya ditanggung Sabertooth—organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang menjadi tempatnya pulang kini, Sting sudah melihat surat untuk pekerjaan ini, bayaran yang sangat menggiurkan untuk aksi yang begitu mudah. Hey! Ia manusia biasa, tentu ia akan tertarik hanya dengan diimingi oleh uang, bukan?

Sederhana, bunuh seseorang dan uang yang berjumlah hampir 1 juta jewel menjadi miliknya.

Dan lebih lagi, yang harus Sting bunuh hanyalah seorang gadis bangsawan dari keluarga Aguria yang terkenal di utara Fiore, kekayaan keluarga Aguria sangat banyak dan hampir menyaingi kekayaan keluarga Heartfillia yang berada di kota Mgnolia sana. Sting tidak heran jika nantinya kliennya meminta ia membunuh Lucy Heartfillia—penerus keluarga Heartfillia—juga.

Sting benci para bangsawan, mereka hanya peduli dengan kemenangan dan kejayaan, dan jika itu tak tercapai, mereka pasti akan menggunakan kekuasaan mereka agar yang mereka inginkan menjadi kenyataan.

Intinya, sebuah keluarga bangsawan meminta agar Sting Eucliffe dari organisasi pembunuh bayaran bernama Sabertooth membunuh seorang gadis bernama Yukino Aguria yang _notabene _putri dan penerus satu-satunya dari keluarga Aguria.

Sting tak tahu apa tujuan kliennya, tetapi ia setengah yakin kliennya pasti ingin menjadi satu-satunya keluarga bangsawan terkaya di Fiore mengingat siapa mereka, keluarga bangsawan terkaya ketiga di kerajaan; Vastia. Sting tersenyum mengejek, ironisnya, penerus dari keluarga Vastia adalah seorang pemuda berambut perak tampan yang baik hati dan peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Sting tak mengerti masalah rival di antara Heartfillia-Aguria-Vastia ini, tertapi yang pasti mereka bertiga bersaing untuk menjadi keluarga bangsawan terkaya walaupun seluruh orang di Earthland sudah tahu siapa yang menang.

Sting memutar bola matanya, dunia pasti sudah mendekati akhirnya. Tetapi, peduli amat, selagi ia mendapatkan uang untuknya bertahan hidup, membunuh 50 orang ia pun sanggup.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, mata birunya menatap setajam elang yang sedang mencari mangsanya, ia kemudian menangkap bayangan seseorang berambut putih hampir platina. Sting menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar.

Ketemu! Gadis itu sedang memunggunginya, rambutnya yang berwarna putih hampir platina sangat mencolok—walaupun lebih mencolok warna rambut merah muda seorang pemuda di sudut ruangan sana—gadis itu memiliki tinggi semampai, cara berjalannya anggun layaknya bangsawan dan apapun yang dilakukannya nampak terlihat elegan.

Sting memutar bola matanya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, pemuda itu kemudian berjalan ke arah si gadis, mengabaikan bisikan para gadis seumurnya yang terpesona kepadanya. Untuk seorang pembunuh bayaran, penampilan Sting dapat dibandingkan dengan penampilan penerus keluarga bangsawan Fullbuster.

Bukan bermaksud untuk sombong, tetapi memang itu kenyataannya. Jika saja Sting termaksud dalam lingkaran sosial ini, mungkin ia dapat populer di antara para gadis bangsawan.

Sting menepuk bahu sang gadis, pemuda itu menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari bahu sang gadis terasa sangat lemah sampai mungkin Sting dapat mematahkannya hanya dengan sekali pukulan. Gadis itu kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan mata biru Sting membesar.

Gadis itu cantik, cantik dalam arti harfiah, rambutnya yang putih hanya seleher, matanya yang berwarna cokelat tua terlihat indah, ekspresinya inosen tanpa dosa. Sting merasakan sesuatu menusuk jantungnya dengan rasa familiar yang aneh.

"H-hey ..." Sting mengutuki dirinya, mengapa mendadak ia menjadi gugup seperti ini? Ia Sting Eucliffe! Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang selalu memasang dagunya tinggi-tinggi, Sting bergumam dalam desah napasnya, membuat Yukino Aguria memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Hey, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Yukino lembut, Sting meneguk air liurnya sebelum menggeleng dan mengulurkan tangannya yang agak gemetar, di dalam hatinya, Sting memaki dan mengutuk dalam seribu satu makian, heran dengan dirinya sendiri dan reaksi anehnya.

"Berdansa denganku?" peduli amat ia terlalu frontal dan tidak sopan, Sting harus mengendalikan dirinya sekarang juga! Yukino menatap tangan yang terulur kepadanya dan kembali ke mata biru Sting, memperhatikannya selama beberapa menit seolah menilainya sebelum menyambut ajakannya.

"Tentu." Ujar Yukino sembari tersenyum manis. Yukino meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Sting, Sting meringis ketika menyadari betapa kecilnya tangan Yukino, membuat pemuda itu berpikir mungkin saja ia dapat menghancurkan telapak tangannya jika saja Sting meremasnya terlalu kencang.

Sting menarik tangan Yukino dengan hati-hati menuju ke sudut yang lebih lapang, ke sudut dimana banyak pasangan lain yang berdansa sesuai dengan musik yang dimainkan, Sting lalu meletakan tangan lainnya ke pinggang Yukino dan Yukino meletakan tangan lainnya ke bahu Sting.

Mereka lalu bergerak teratur dalam diam, menikmati keheningan dimana hanya terdengar melodi indah biola dan piano. "Aku belum pernah melihat dirimu sebelumnya, kau siapa?" tanya Yukino berusaha mencari topik dengan orang yang dirasanya asing tersebut.

Sting meringis lagi, "Aku Sting ..." Sting terdiam, otaknya berputar mencari nama-nama keluarga bangsawan yang mungkin tidak Yukino kenal, "Sting." Putus pemuda berambut pirang itu pada akhirnya, Yukino menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Sting Sting?" tanya Yukino menahan tawa, Sting menggeleng cepat, ekspresinya berubah kesal.

"Bukan, hanya Sting." Jawab Sting memutar bola matanya, alisnya bertaut, menunjukan bahwa ia masih kesal, kekehan Yukino berubah menjadi senyum lebar.

"Oke, Sting." Yukino berkata, membuat wajah Sting menghangat. Sudah lama namanya tidak dipanggil dengan nada seperti itu, Sting sudah terbiasa dipanggil dengan nada dingin dan setengah hati di organisasinya, dan mungkin itulah yang membuat wajahnya mendadak menghangat ketika Yukino menyebutkan namanya.

"Hmm ..." Sting bergumam tidak jelas, mata birunya jelalatan, takut bertemu pandang dengan mata cokelat tua Yukino. Warna merah muda yang sedikit kontras dengan kulit putih sang pemuda membuat Yukino terkekeh lagi.

Mereka kemudian terdiam, tubuh mereka berputar dengan perlahan dan bergerak mengikuti irama, tanpa menyadari bahwa seluruh mata telah memandang ke arah mereka dan lantai dansa telah kosong hanya untuk mereka. Yukino tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata biru memandanginya dengan intens.

Alunan biola dan piano tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Sting berhenti secara refleks dan membuat Yukino kehilangan keseimbangan karena pemuda itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Sting segera menarik tangan Yukino yang masih bertautan dengannya, mencegah agar sang gadis tidak menyentuh tanah.

Yukino menahan napas ketika tubuhnya menabrak dada Sting, "Kau tidak apa?" tanya Sting setelah memberi jarak antara ia dan Yukino, gadis berambut salju itu mengangguk pelan, warna merah muda menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sting lalu melepaskan tangannya yang masih bertaut dengan Yukino dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Selamat malam, selamat datang di pesta dansa kami, keluarga Aguria." Sting mengalihkan perhatiannya ke seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri di atas podium, pria itu balas menatapnya tajam, membuat Sting menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Pesta dansa ini kami adakan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun pewaris keluarga Aguria, Yukino Aguria." Para tamu yang hadir lalu bertepuk tangan, Yukino menunduk dengan sopan dari tempatnya berdiri—di samping Sting—dan kembali menegakan kepalanya dengan cara yang anggun.

Pria paruh baya yang Sting yakini ayah dari Yukino itu lalu meneruskan sambutan—tidak—pentingnya. Membuat Sting bergerak perlahan menuju ke meja panjang di sudut ruangan dan memperhatikan beberapa macam makanan yang mengundang selera.

Alih-alih mengambil salah satunya, Sting hanya menatap makanan itu dalam diam, tangannya bergerak ke satu celananya dan ia membeku ketika merasakan sebuah permukaan kaca yang dingin di dalam sakunya. Sting mengumpat, sadar dengan tugasnya yang sempat terlupakan.

"Hey, pirang. Jika kau lapar ambil saja yang kau mau." Sebuah suara menyapa dari belakang Sting, membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut merah muda yang sedang memegang sebuah piring penuh makanan pada satu tangan dan garpu di tangan yang lain.

"Lagipula makanan dibuat untuk dimakan." Lanjut pemuda berambut merah muda itu sembari mengunyah makanannya, Sting memandang pemuda itu heran, entah mengapa ia meragukan fakta bahwa sepertinya pemuda berambut aneh ini juga termaksud dalam lingkaran sosial para bangsawan jika dilihat dari caranya berkata-kata dan makan dengan amat sangat tidak elegannya.

"Omong-omong namaku Natsu Dragneel." Pemuda itu kemudian meletakan piring dan garpunya ke meja terdekat dan mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum lebar, "Aku belum pernah melihatmu, apakah kau penerus keluarga yang berasal dari luar Fiore?" tanya Natsu Dragneel, Sting menyambut tangannya sembari tersenyum setengah hati.

"Ya, aku dari kerajaan Iceberg, Sting." Jawab Sting singkat, mereka lalu melepaskan tangan masing-masing. Mereka lalu mulai bercakap-cakap—sebenarnya lebih kepada Natsu yang mengomentari segalanya sedangkan Sting hanya menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas—hingga sebuah suara memanggil Natsu.

"Natsu?" kedua pemuda itu menoleh untuk menemukan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang, senyum Natsu melebar dan mata hitamnya berkilat senang.

"Luce! Sting perkenalkan, ini tunanganku, Lucy. Sekarang aku permisi, dan seperti kataku, makan saja apa yang kau mau." Ujar Natsu dengan nada seolah ia pemilik pesta ini, Sting memutar bola matanya kendati mengangguk pelan. Natsu dan Lucy lalu menghilang di keramaian meninggalkan Sting yang kembali berbalik untuk menatap meja makanan.

Sting kembali merogoh sakunya, pemuda itu dapat merasakan permukaan kaca dingin kembali menyentuh kulitnya, perlahan, Sting menggengam benda berpermukaan kaca tersebut dan kembali menatap makanan yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Sting?" Sting melepaskan genggamannya pada botol kaca di saku celananya dan berbalik, Yukino berada di belakangnya, gadis itu menatap Sting dengan tatapan aneh. "Jika kau lapar, ambil saja yang kau mau." Sting memutar bola matanya, ia benci jika diberitahu dua kali, oleh orang yang berbeda pula.

"Hey, lihat." Sting menoleh dan Yukino berputar untuk menghindari seorang gadis yang berdiri di dekat meja sebelum berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang membatasi balkon dengan ruang pesta. Yukino kemudian membuka pintu kaca tersebut dan melangkah keluar, mengira bahwa Sting mengikutinya.

Sting menaikan bahunya dan balas menatap seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dengan tatapan tajam, pemuda itu kemudian beranjak menuju balkon sembari mengambil segelas anggur dari nampan seorang pelayan yang berjalan dengan sekali gerakan.

"Apakah kau menyukai bintang, Sting?" tanya Yukino ceria, Sting meletakan gelas anggur yang baru saja diambilnya di pagar balkon dan menatap Yukino dengan tatapan hati-hati. Gadis itu sedang memunggunginya, Sting bisa saja menusukan belati ke punggungnya dan membunuhnya seketika.

"Tidak juga." Balas Sting akhirnya, pemuda itu dapat merasakan permukaan botol kaca di sakunya menjadi lebih dingin, seolah meminta Sting agar segera menuangkan isinya ke minuman anggur yang dibawa oleh Sting.

"Eh? Bintang, kan, indah, Sting. Jika kau berhasil menemukan yang terindah—kata legenda—kau dapat memohon kepada bintang itu tanpa menunggu bintang jatuh." Ujar Yukino ceria, tak menyadari Sting mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca kecil dari sakunya dan meneteskan isinya ke gelas berisi minuman anggur.

"Hey, kau boleh meminum minuman anggur, kan?" tanya Sting pelan, Yukino membalikan tubuhnya dan mengangguk. Sting lalu menyorongkan gelas anggur itu ke wajah Yukino dan menoleh ke arah lain, ia dapat merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

—ia sudah terbiasa membunuh seseorang, ia bahkan sudah terbiasa melihat cairan kental yang mengalir di tubuh manusia. Mengapa mendadak ia merasa tidak dapat sanggup membunuh Yukino begini?

Sting merasakan tangan mungil Yukino mengambil gelas anggur itu dari tangannya, Sting melirik Yukino yang sedang meneguk minuman anggur itu dari gelasnya dengan tatapan yang tak terdeskripsikan.

Satu teguk, dua teguk, tiga teguk.

Yukino lalu meletakan gelas anggur yang telah kosong itu di pagar balkon dan tersenyum, ia kemudian terbatuk-batuk dan darah mengalir dari mulutnya, tetapi, alih-alih panik atau bereaksi seperti korban Sting kebanyakan, Yukino malah tersenyum lembut.

"Dengan begini, kau dapat menyelesaikan misimu, bukan?" mata biru Sting membesar, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Yukino dengan tatapan menyesal dan hendak menangkap tubuh Yukino ketika gadis itu mencegah Sting untuk mendekat kepadanya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau ternyata seorang pembunuh bayaran ada yang setampan ini, bahkan mampu membuatku jatuh cinta." Yukino tertawa halus, gadis itu kembali terbatuk-batuk dan darah tertumpah ke lantai, mengotori lantai keramik dan gaunnya.

"Hey, Sting." Sting menghentikan aksi refleksnya yang hendak berbalik ke dalam mencari bantuan, menatap Yukino dengan tatapan yang belum berubah; menyesal. Yukino mendekat ke arah Sting dan mengelus pipi Sting yang dingin, meninggalkan jejak merah darah yang kontras dengan kulit Sting.

"Aku senang dapat membuatmu menyelesaikan misimu dan mati di tanganmu, tetapi, berjanjilah satu hal kepadaku: berjalanlah ke arah cahaya, Sting. Kau tidak sejahat yang kau kira." Yukino tersenyum lebar, seolah kematian adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

Tangan Sting terulur, seolah ingin menangkap tubuh Yukino, tetapi terlambat. Topeng yang dikenakan Sting kemudian terlepas, dan tubuh Yukino terjatuh ke lantai keramik.

Sting Eucliffe tak pernah tahu, bahwa membunuh itu dapat menjadi sesuatu yang amat menyakitkan. Ia merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling bodoh di dunia, begitu menyadari rasa hampa dan kosong aneh yang menghantam dadanya.

Tetapi sayangnya, di dunia ini tak ada sihir yang mampu memutarbalikan waktu dan fakta. Pemuda itu menatap sendu botol kaca di tangannya yang telah kosong, cantarella.

Ia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang profesional, ia tidak dapat membiarkan hatinya mencintai seseorang.

Sayangnya ia tak tahu bahwa ia juga manusia biasa, yang dapat jatuh cinta seperti seorang pemuda di dunia pada umumnya.

**.**

**End**

**.**

A/N:

Apa ini? Sebuah curhatan ... Well, sebenarnya ini berawal dari sebuah drabble dan lagu, mendadak berubah menjadi cinta tak tersampaikan seorang pembunuh bayaran galau dan seorang putri bangsawan. StingKino memang butuh banyak cinta, mereka itu seperti NaLu-nya Sabertooth, susah yah bikin orang seperti Sting, saya bahkan ragu banget kalau di sini dia IC, haha...

Oke, jadi saya buat survey tentang Cantarella, dan kaget banget begitu tahu nama sekeren itu adalah nama sebuah racun [Aslinya, racun untuk tidur, tapi saya ubah sedikit menjadi racun untuk mati(?)] Dan poof! Ide angsty pun datang kepada saya, tadinya, saya mau buat ini sebagai NaLu, tapi tiba-tiba saya mendapatkan pencerahan(?) untuk sedikit meramaikan pair yang agak crack ini, jadilah Cantarella versi saya.

Singkat cerita, Yukino itu sudah tahu kalau Sting itu pembunuh bayaran yang disuruh ngebunuh dia, tapi Yukino malah terpesona sama Sting dan sebaliknya, mereka saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama gitu, tapi Sting-nya gak mau jatuh cinta sama Yukino, jadinya Sting mempercepat pembunuhannya, dan akhir-akhirnya dia malah galau dan menyesal.

Kurang-lebih begitulah, silahkan layangkan pertanyaan ke kotak review bagi yang belum terkoneksi :3

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


End file.
